


Cupids

by changwoncat



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Gen, In some chapters, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changwoncat/pseuds/changwoncat
Summary: The members try to bring Wonwoo and Mingyu closer together.





	1. Long Live MinWon

Jihoon added 10 people to New Chat

Minghao: You forgot to add Mingyu and Wonwoo hyung

Chan: Hold on a sec. I’ll add them

Jihoon: No

Jihoon: I did that on purpose

Soonyoung: Oh? Tea?

Jihoon: What?

Joshua: He means ‘what’s the hot goss?’

Jihoon: We need to talk about those two

Jun: You made a chat to talk about two of our members? Do all of you guys do this?

Seungkwan: Chan, Hansolie and I have a chat to talk about you guys. It’s nbd

Minghao: Why do you sound so horrified? You talk about them in Chinese

Jun: I only say nice things about them

Jihoon: We’re gonna do a nice thing with this chat

Jeonghan: I think I know what this chat is about

Vernon: I maybe have an idea too

Seungcheol: ???

Seungcheol: I don’t

Seungkwan: And you didn’t tell me Hansol???

Seokmin: I don’t know what this chat is about

Soonyoung: You’re not alone bro

Jeonghan: There’s something off about those two. Haven’t you guys realised???

Seokmin: I don’t really spend a lot of time with them together so no

Jeonghan: Exactly!

Soonyoung: What???

Jeonghan: Tell me, during predebut who did Wonwoo and Mingyu spend most of their time with?

Soonyoung: Each other?

Jeonghan: Yes, Soonyoung

Jeonghan: Now, how often do they spend time with each other these days?

Soonyoung: Hmmm 

Minghao: I see your point

Joshua: You’re right. They don’t spend a lot of time together anymore

Seungcheol: What do you mean? They’re always together when hip hop unit is writing songs

Vernon: Yeah, but outside of that they don’t hang out anymore

Seokmin: tbh we don’t get a lot of time to hang out

Jihoon: At the dorm, who does Wonwoo usually hang out with?

Jun: Me

Jihoon: Exactly. And Mingyu?

Minghao: Me

Minghao: Well, all of us

Seungcheol: So you’re saying that they’re growing apart? I don’t really see it though, they seem the same as always

Seungcheol: … though sometimes Wonwoo is a little cold towards Mingyu but only for a second then he goes back to normal

Jun: No, I see it now too. Wonwoo pretty much spends all his free time with me now. Before he used to spend it with Mingyu. I wonder what happened

Minghao: And Mingyu’s always busy hanging out with all of us and all of his friends

Seungkwan: well he’s not hanging out with wonwoo hyung apparently

Jihoon: The reason I created this group chat is for us to do something about it and get them back to normal

Jeonghan: Why is this bothering you so much?

Jihoon: I don’t know

Joshua: It must’ve been bothering you a lot for you to create a group chat

Jihoon: I just don’t want to see them grow apart

Jihoon: The main point is that we fix this. Any ideas?

Jun: Lock them in a room together

Soonyoung: Sounds good

Jihoon: No

Seungcheol: Hard pass

Joshua: This isn’t a fanfic

Vernon: Can’t we let them resolve this on their own? I don’t see why we should get involved. It’s not affecting our team work or anything.

Seungkwan: That’s a terrible idea! We have to do something!

Soonyoung: I’m changing the name of this group chat to ‘Get Wonwoo and Mingyu back together’

Joshua: Too long

Soonyoung: How about ‘Long Live MinWon’

Joshua: I like it

Chan: I just want to know what kind of fanfics Joshua hyung is reading

Seungkwan: You guys think they were dating????

Minghao: No

Jun: No way

Seungkwan: I’m finding it suspicious that their best friends are the first to answer…

Joshua: Would explain why they’ve grown apart if they were dating and then broke up

Seungcheol: We would’ve noticed

Jeonghan: You didn’t notice that they were acting any different in the first place

Seungkwan: Yeah and you’re their leader

Seokmin: *OUR leader

Jihoon: Let’s not get off track. Any sensible ideas?

Soonyoung: ummmmm

Soonyoung: ummmmmmmmmmm

Jihoon: What?

Soonyoung: Nothing. Just thinking

Jihoon: How about you think without typing on the group chat

Vernon: We can just ask them about it

Seungkwan: Wow! You are just full of bad ideas tonight

Jun: Where’s the fun in that?

Vernon: It’s the most ethical route. Plus conversations are good. It’s probably exactly what they need

Vernon: This is about fun? I thought we’re trying to reunite best friends

Seungkwan: Or make two people fall in love with each other

Joshua: fall in love again maybe

Vernon: You guys are insane

Seokmin: Jeonghan hyung, do you have any ideas?

Jeonghan: What do I look like? The idea tree? Do ideas just grow on my large majestic branches?

Soonyoung: You coulda just said no…

Seungkwan: Is Chan not going to participate in this discussion?

Chan: Nope. I want no part of this

Seungkwan: Chan!!! Do it for true love!!!!

Chan: No thanks. I just got back on Wonwoo hyung’s good side after spilling soup on his favourite book. I’m not doing anything to incur his wrath again

Joshua: How about we each try our own thing and see what works?

Jeonghan: What are you thinking?

Joshua: We all use whatever methods we can come up with. One of it is bound to work out

Jun: Let’s promise to not do anything too crazy though

Soonyoung: How about this? Whenever the two of them are in the same room, we all leave so they’ll be alone with each other

Jeonghan: I guess we can try that

Jeonghan: But don’t be too obvious about it

Jeonghan: Especially you, Soonyoung

 

Seungkwan changed the name of the chat to Team Minwon <3 <3

 

Soonyoung: Hey, what happened to my suggestion??? As best friend to one of the people we’re manipulating I should at least have the right to name the chat

Jihoon: We’re not manipulating them

Seungkwan: Go Team Minwon!

Seokmin: Go Team!!!

Jihoon: So how do we decide who is working on which plan when?

Jeonghan: Do it from oldest to youngest

Seungcheol: Ok. I already have a plan for tonight

 

……………

 

Jihoon changed the name of the chat to New Chat


	2. Seungcheol's Plan

“Hey Mingyu, I need you to switch rooms with me tonight,” Seungcheol says walking into Mingyu and Jihoon’s shared room.

Mingyu groans from where he’s lying on the bed with his phone above his face. 

“Why?” he asks.

“Jihoon and I have something to discuss," Seungcheol adds.

“And you can’t discuss this during the day?” Mingyu asks, “You need all night to discuss it?”

“You’re protesting a lot,” Seungcheol observes, “Is there a reason you don’t want to sleep in my room?”

“No, I just like my own bed,” Mingyu says rolling around.

“It’s just one night,” Seungcheol begs, “Please.”

“How about Jihoon hyung goes to your room instead?” Mingyu tries bargaining.

“He doesn’t want to,” Seungcheol insists.

The plan won’t work if he moves Wonwoo into Mingyu’s room because of the loft beds that provide too much space between them. The twin beds in his and Wonwoo’s bed are much closer together so he has to convince Mingyu to go there.

“Don’t you want to spend one night with your old roommate?” Seungcheol asks, “You two used to be joint at the hip before.”

“That was before you changed the rules for rooming together to rock, paper, scissors,” Mingyu pouts, “He could be my roommate right now if you’d let us pick who we want.”

“Well I’m giving you an opportunity to room with him for one night,” Seungcheol says, “So, why are you still complaining?”

“Fine,” Mingyu sighs getting up and gathering his blanket and pillow.

“Goodnight Mingyu,” Seungcheol waves out jollily as the other makes his way down the corridor. 

Mingyu just grunts in acknowledgement.

Seungcheol opens up the group chat, typing out ‘My plan is a go’ before hitting send.

 

“What are you doing here?” Wonwoo asks when he spots Mingyu standing by the doorway hugging a pillow to his chest, blanket sweeping the floor.

“Seungcheol hyung needed my room to talk to Jihoon hyung about something,” he answers plopping his stuff on his leader’s twin bed.

Wonwoo is at his little nook desk, already in his pyjamas with his glasses on and a pen in one hand as he writes in a notebook. His lips are slightly parted in concentration, the tip of his tongue sticking out a little.

“Writing in your diary?” Mingyu asks settling in.

“Yeah,” Wonwoo answers.

Mingyu pulls out his phone from the pocket of his track pants, scrolling around in silence as Wonwoo writes.

“Are you going to be long?” he asks after a while, yawning.

“You can turn off the lights and go to sleep if you want,” Wonwoo answers, “The light from the lamp is enough for me.”

“No way,” Mingyu says vehemently, “Your eyesight is already so bad. I’m not going to add to it by making you strain your eyes.”

“I promise it’s fine Mingyu,” Wonwoo insists, “The lamplight is enough.”

Mingyu ends up taking off the switch for the ceiling and wall lights.

“Don’t stay up too late,” he says turning and finding a comfortable position on the bed.

“I won’t,” Wonwoo answers distractedly.

A few minutes later Wonwoo is finished with the thoughts and lyrics he’s been penning in his diary. He takes off the lamp and gets off the chair.

“Shit,” he swears knocking his ankle on something and tumbling over.

The noise jerks Mingyu awake from his dozing.

“Wonwoo-ya are you okay?” he asks sitting up on the bed, “What happened?”

Wonwoo manages to flip the switch on after stumbling back up, the brightness searing their eyeballs for a few long seconds.

“Tripped on hyung’s suitcase,” he says glaring at the offending object. Said item is half open, clothes spilling out onto the floor.

“Why didn’t you guys push it under the bed?” Mingyu says getting up and doing just that, “This place is a pig sty.”

“We would’ve gotten around to it,” Wonwoo mutters.

They return to their beds. Wonwoo takes off his glasses resting it on the bedside table as Mingyu gets under his blanket again.

“Good night Mingyu,” he says, yawning.

“Good night hyung,” Mingyu replies.

After a few minutes of failing to fall asleep Mingyu speaks up. “Hyung, are you asleep yet?” 

“Not really,” Wonwoo gets out sleepily, “What’s the matter?”

“I was just thinking,” Mingyu starts growing shy at what he’s about to suggest, “Remember how when we were roommates we used to sleep on one bed sometimes so we could cuddle?”

“Yes,” Wonwoo answers.

“Do you want to cuddle with me?” Mingyu asks hopefully.

“We won’t be able to fit on one bed anymore,” Wonwoo says, “We’re too big and tall.”

“We can try,” Mingyu whispers unsure.

Silence settles around them for a few seconds.

“Fine,” Wonwoo sighs, “Come here.”

Mingyu gets up from the other bed excitedly, walking towards Wonwoo’s bed. 

Wonwoo plasters himself as close to the wall as he can get so that Mingyu can fit. Mingyu has grown the most in terms of height and also put on a lot of muscle compared to their teenage years. But somehow the other fits on the bed perfectly.

“Turn on your side if we’re gonna cuddle,” Wonwoo says, voice deep with sleep.

Mingyu turns, his back facing Wonwoo. There isn’t an inch of space between them; Mingyu’s back is brushing against Wonwoo’s chest.

Wonwoo slips one arm under Mingyu’s and over his torso, his other hand lying squeezed in the little space between them. He knows he’ll wake up to it feeling numb in the morning but he doesn’t care. He throws one leg over Mingyu’s legs, letting out a satisfying breath that tickles the hairs behind Mingyu’s neck. He nestles his face right there, closing his eyes.

Mingyu has one hand under his pillow, supporting his head as his body relaxes feeling the thrum of Wonwoo’s heartbeat on his back. He slips his other hand into Wonwoo’s hand that’s resting over him, his fingers fitting perfectly between the spaces of Wonwoo’s fingers as they fall asleep.

 

Seungcheol creeps into the room a few hours later. He’s alarmed at first when he doesn’t see the outline of a body on his bed but when he looks at Wonwoo’s bed he spots them both cuddled together. He smiles at the sight.

All of the members are already asleep so he waits until the morning to notify them about the success of his plan.


	3. Jeonghan's Plan

They’re all piled into the living room of the second dorm. They’d just completed an early schedule and now have the rest of the day to themselves. Some of them are spread out on the one couch that sits on the living room; the others are in various positions on the floor.

There’s a re-run of Monsta X-Ray Season 2 on the TV that only Vernon, Joshua and Chan seem to be paying attention to. Wonwoo has his head laid on Seungkwan’s lap and his feet propped on Jun’s thighs while he’s being intermittently fed cheese crackers by Minghao. On the couch Soonyoung has plopped himself on Mingyu’s lap as the two argue about something, Jeonghan is falling asleep with his head on Seokmin’s shoulder and Seungcheol is cursing at a bottle of soda that is stubbornly refusing to open.

The episode ends causing most of them to rouse from their positions.

“What are you guys going to do for the rest of the day?” asks Seungkwan blocking his yawn with a palm.

He gets shrugs from almost everyone in response.

“This dorm is really dirty,” Seungcheol says looking around, “Maybe you guys can clean it.”

“The cleaning lady is coming next week,” Jeonghan replies taking a gulp of soda.

“Just because you know the cleaning lady will come doesn’t mean you should keep the dorm looking like this,” Seungcheol lectures.

“Do you want me to go down and inspect your dorm?” Jeonghan asks shooting him a withering glare.

“Our dorm is just as messy,” Wonwoo comments. 

“Then let’s do rock, paper, scissors and the losers have to clean the dorm,” Jeonghan suggests.

“That’s my cue to leave,” Mingyu says shoving Soonyoung off and standing.

“No,” Jun says brightening, “I like that idea.”

“Okay, so what are the rules?” Chan asks despondently.

“The rules are that there will be two losers to clean the dorm,” Jeonghan says, “Let’s start.”

“Shouldn’t there be more people?” Vernon asks.

“No, I think we should go with two,” Jun adds winking at Jeonghan to indicate that he’s up to date with the plan.

Jeonghan winks back.

Before they can start Jeonghan tries to get the attention of the other members indicating to them to shoot ‘rock’. They successfully pass on the message among them through a series of eyebrow wiggles. 

In the meantime Jun makes a motion with his hand to get Wonwoo and Mingyu’s attention, urging them to shoot ‘scissors’. They both nod at him smiling, unknowing of the betrayal that will follow.

“Alright, are you guys ready?” Seungkwan says relaxing his fist, then he starts, “Kawi, Bawi, Bo.”

The outcome is as expected, eleven members shoot ‘rock’ while two members shoot ‘scissors’

“Jun hyung betrayed us,” Mingyu shouts.

“I didn’t,” Jun denies putting on his best innocent face, “I just got confused at the last moment and did rock.”

Mingyu flops to the floor groaning. 

“But, I always clean,” he laments dramatically, "And we don't even live here."

“Anyone wants to go to the café?” Jeonghan asks getting up.

“Me,” Chan shoots up. 

The others all agree to go to the café.

“You’re all really going to the café without us?” Mingyu asks incredulously.

“You could’ve come if you didn’t lose,” Seungkwan teases.

“At least bring us back something,” Mingyu says as the others pile up by the door to leave.

“We will,” Joshua adds closing the door behind him with a self-satisfied smirk.

Mingyu turns his attention to Wonwoo who’s sprawled out flat on the floor having lost his head rest.

“Get up,” he says.

“If I pay you will you clean the dorm alone?” Wonwoo asks staring up at him.

“Not a chance,” Mingyu says poking him with his foot.

Wonwoo reluctantly rises up from the floor.

“I’m putting on music,” he says connecting his phone to the TV.

The first song that comes on is a ballad by Lee Juk.

“We can’t clean to something so slow,” Mingyu comments.

Wonwoo skips to the next song. It’s Mister by KARA.

“Yup, this one,” Mingyu says bringing out a broom from behind the bathroom door.

“I’ll clean the kitchen since you’re sweeping the living room,” says Wonwoo.

Mingyu nods.

He starts sweeping around the living room area. When he’s done he gets out the vacuum cleaner to clean the spaces that are hard to reach on the couch. There’s random trash around the living room that he tosses into a garbage bag to take out later.

Wonwoo has cleared the kitchen counters of dirty dishes, he dumps the crumbs of food into the bin and washes the dishes and puts them to dry. He wipes down the counters after Mingyu comes in sweeping the kitchen floor.

They clean in relative silence for the next half hour or so, the sounds of cleaning mixing with their humming and singing.

Mingyu packs away all the cleaning utensils when they’re finished.

“We’re done,” he yells triumphantly.

“I’m tired now,” Wonwoo says blowing out a breath as he squeezes the water out of a dirty dishrag and puts it to dry.

Wonwoo flops onto the couch turning on the TV.

Mingyu joins him.

“What are you planning to do for the rest of the day?” Mingyu asks placing his arm around his hyung.

“Nothing, hopefully,” Wonwoo replies relaxing comfortably on Mingyu’s arm.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Mingyu suggests.

“Sure,” Wonwoo says, “put on whatever you want.”

“I’m gonna make popcorn first,” Mingyu says getting up.

In the kitchen alongside microwaving the popcorn Mingyu also makes two mugs of hot chocolate. He brings a mug to Wonwoo.

“Feeling indulgent today?” Wonwoo asks, the steam rising in front of his face as he takes a sip, “This is delicious.”

“It’s your favourite,” Mingyu shrugs in response.

He brings out a bowl of popcorn and the other mug and they settle down to watch the movie.

The movie is less than half way through when Wonwoo says, “This is kind of boring.”

Mingyu lets out a relieved laugh. “I thought I was the only one who thought so.”

He pauses the movie.

Wonwoo lifts his head from its perch on Mingyu’s shoulder and reaches to take a sip from the other mug since his hot chocolate had finished a while ago.

“You didn’t even take a sip of this,” Wonwoo comments motioning to the mug.

“I brought both mugs for you,” Mingyu says.

Wonwoo smiles at him softly. “You really know me best.”

“Yes,” Mingyu says knocking their foreheads together.

“Want to play a game instead?” Wonwoo suggests.

“Fifa,” Mingyu says, “I suck at the ones you like to play.”

He gets up and sets up the playstation, grabbing the controllers and handing one to Wonwoo.

Wonwoo spends the next hour beating Mingyu at every match.

“This is how we should decide on chores,” Wonwoo says with a beaming smile as he sprawls back on the couch.

“That will be unfair,” Mingyu says, “You’ll never have to clean.”

“Exactly,” Wonwoo says leaning his full weight against Mingyu who encloses him in a half hug. 

They stay like that for a while discussing what new games they should buy, what games they’re most excited to see released and about Wonwoo’s achievements in his new favourite game.

The others come in as they’re deciding whether to play another game. Mingyu is passionately yelling that he’s better at Street Fighter than Wonwoo thinks he is while the other is enjoying riling up the younger with frequent jabs about his playing.

“I can’t tell if your plan worked,” Seungkwan says to Jeonghan at the door where they’ve all gathered as they observe the two.

“The plan was to leave them alone together,” Jeonghan says, “It worked.”

“But, they’re yelling at each other,” Chan comments.

“Playfully,” Jeonghan says as the youngest rolls his eyes.

Jeonghan then pushes the door completely open and enters, the others following behind him. 

“Hey guys, we’re back,” he calls out getting their attention.


	4. Joshua's Plan

“Hyung, why are you buying orchids?” Mingyu asks stroking the meaty orange petal of the flower.

“It’s my mom’s favourite flower,” Joshua answers looking at the wide array of orchids, “She grew up planting and taking care of orchids so whenever she comes to Korea I like to surprise her with orchids.”

Mingyu nods in understanding. “What do you think is the meaning of orchids?” he asks.

“I don’t know,” Joshua says, “That’s something Wonwoo would know. Ask him.”

“Seeing all these flowers make me feel like buying some,” Mingyu mutters.

“Then buy some,” Joshua says, “Our dorm would look good with some flowers.”

“Maybe I should buy some for Minghao,” Mingyu says, “he likes to make stuff with dried flowers.”

“There are dried flowers in packets over there,” says Joshua pointing to a region with shelving on the opposite side from where they’re standing.

Mingyu wanders away to look at the dried flowers.

Joshua makes his decision choosing a pretty pink orchid to gift his mother when he visits her later at the hotel she’s staying in. He pays the cashier then goes to find Mingyu.

Mingyu seems to be competing in a staring contest with a bunch of purple roses, he startles when Joshua touches his shoulder.

Joshua eyes him weirdly; about to tell him he’s ready to leave.

“Purple roses remind me of Wonwoo hyung,” Mingyu blurts out louder than necessary. 

“Then, buy him some,” Joshua responds off-handed as he checks his phone.

“Why would I buy Wonwoo hyung roses?” Mingyu asks sounding panicked.

“You just said they remind you of him,” Joshua reminds him.

“It’s because it’s his favourite colour and I gave him purple roses at his high school graduation,” Mingyu babbles.

“So, are you getting them?” Joshua asks impatiently, “We have to leave here soon because my mom and I have lunch reservations.”

“Why did you drag me here in the first place?” Mingyu whines, “I didn’t want to come.”

“Because Minghao had to go to the masseuse last minute and he said you’d come with me instead,” Joshua replies.

Mingyu sighs, turning back to the flowers and contemplating again.

“Ok,” Mingyu says mostly to himself, “I’m getting Wonwoo hyung roses.” 

He breathes out a readying sigh then picks up a bunch and hurriedly walks towards the cashier, his long, tan coat sashaying behind him.

“Oh, how romantic,” the cashier says admiring the bouquet and flashing him a thousand watt smile, “You must really love your girlfriend. What a lucky girl.”

“What?” Mingyu asks laughing nervously, “Why would you say that?”

The cashier’s smile dims a little as she shoots him a questioning look.

“Do you not know the meaning of purple roses?” she asks genuinely curious, turning her full attention on him as Joshua comes to stand beside him.

“I don’t,” Mingyu answers, “What does it mean?”

“It means enchantment,” she starts, “You give purple roses to someone you find so charming and magnetic that they’re irresistible to you and so you’ve fallen in love with them.”

Mingyu listens to her explanation wordlessly.

“So, do you still want these?” she asks him after she’s finished her spiel.

“Yeah,” Mingyu nods, his eyes brightening, “I definitely still want these.”

Joshua nudges him, wiggling his eyebrows playfully as Mingyu pays the cashier.

“Not a word,” Mingyu whispers from the corner of his mouth before the other could make a comment.

“I wasn’t going to say anything,” Joshua replies smirking as they stroll out the doorway.

They hail down a taxi. It drops Joshua off at the hotel and then takes Mingyu to the dorm.

 

Joshua pulls out his phone as soon as he sets foot in the hotel’s lobby and opens up their secret chat.

New Chat

Joshua: Mingyu just bought Wonwoo roses!!!!

Soonyoung: Shit! Did we forget an important day or something???

Seungkwan : O.O

Joshua: Nope. He said they reminded him of Wonwoo so he bought them

Seungkwan: OHMYGOD THAT IS SO ROMANTIC!!!!

Seungkwan: MinWon is sailingggg

Jun: We might not even have to get to my plan at the rate things are going 

Jihoon: I’m relieved

Joshua: Wait until you guys here the meaning of the flowers he bought

Joshua: You have to make him tell you

Soonyoung: Will do!

 

Mingyu steps out of the taxi at the front of their apartment building. The giant bouquet of purple roses is sticking out too visibly. He hurries inside pressing for the elevator as he thinks about how to present the roses to Wonwoo.

“Oh God, I shouldn’t have bought this,” he says to himself, “How do I explain just randomly buying my friend roses? Especially roses that mean something like that?”

The elevator takes him up to their floor way too quickly. He prays that none of the members see him when he enters the dorm.

Of course as is his luck, Soonyoung, Seungkwan, Vernon and Seokmin are all sitting in the living room when he enters.

“What’s that?” Soonyoung asks excitedly, pointing at the roses.

“Roses,” he answers hurrying to the corridor of rooms.

“Who is it for?” Seungkwan shouts behind him.

Mingyu slams his room door behind him ignoring the question.

He places the bouquet on his little shelf and stares at it regretting his decision not for the first time. He groans into his palms.

He eventually grows tired of overthinking it and decides to just get it over with.

He’s standing unsurely in front of Wonwoo’s door for a full minute when the door starts opening on it’s own.

He freezes.

“Aish, you scared me!” Seungcheol says stumbling back when he spots Mingyu.

He eyes the bouquet, then Mingyu’s face, a smirk forming on his lips. He pats Mingyu on the shoulder and walks away.

“Don’t stand there all day,” he calls out, “I need to be able to enter my room as well.”

Mingyu’s face burns with embarrassment. He enters the room, quickly closing the door behind him.

Wonwoo shoots him a questioning look when he spots him. He pauses whatever game he’s playing on his laptop and takes off his headphones to give Mingyu his full attention.

“I got you flowers,” Mingyu says feigning cool.

The death grip he has on the bouquet reveals otherwise.

“Thanks,” Wonwoo replies simply, “Those are my favourite.”

“I know,” Mingyu says looking everywhere but at Wonwoo.

“So, are you going to actually give it to me or just stand there holding it?” Wonwoo teases.

Mingyu cracks a smile in relief. Of course Wonwoo wouldn’t make the situation weird. He doesn’t know why he was so worried. Wonwoo always knows how to handle Mingyu’s feelings without making him feel ashamed or embarrassed. 

“Here,” he says walking towards Wonwoo, then throwing the bouquet at his face when he gets closer.

Wonwoo laughs hugging the bouquet to his chest, as he repeats his thanks. He takes a small sniff of the roses, lightly stroking the petals. He’s looking at it as a small smile grows on his lips.

“I’m not going to ask you why you bought them since you look so embarrassed already,” Wonwoo says patting the space beside him on the bed.

“Thank you,” Mingyu says groaning exaggeratedly, “You’re the only one who will show me mercy.”

“What are you talking about?” Wonwoo asks, shifting around on his bed to make space for Mingyu.

“The others are waiting outside to question me about the roses,” he pouts scooting into the bed.

“You can hang out here until they get bored and wander off if you want,” Wonwoo says.

“Thanks,”Mingyu replies reclining, “I promise I won’t bother you.”

“I know you won’t,” Wonwoo says putting on his headphones again and focusing on his game.

The members do eventually get bored and wander off but they find an opportunity to corner Mingyu later than night and make him tell them about the meaning of the flowers. 

He was expecting laughter at his expense but the cooing and swooning that follows makes him feel much more embarrassed than if they had just laughed to his face.


	5. Jun's Plan

“Hey, where are you?” Wonwoo asks as he thumbs the condensation from his Americano. 

He’d been forced to order it since he’s been waiting in the café for Jun for about half an hour.

“Sorry, I can’t make it,” Jun says on the other end of the phone, “My manager just called me to discuss my schedule for next month.”

“Oh, that’s okay,” Wonwoo says, “I guess we can go shopping together some other time. I’ll just go home.”

“No,” Jun protests, “Don’t stop on my account. You don’t go out much so stay and shop. I’ll call one of the members and ask them to meet you there if you want.”

“No, you don’t have to,” Wonwoo replies, “I usually shop online anyway. I don’t know why I decided to come to the mall.”

“But you wanted to check out the new stores,” Jun says, “I’ll call someone who has good fashion sense and will tell you what you look good in just like I will.”

“Okay, fine,” Wonwoo says a bit reluctantly, “Tell them to meet me at the Union Objet.”

 

Half an hour later Wonwoo is joined in the store by Mingyu who walks in looking like one of the overdressed but well-coordinated mannequins.

“I looked for you in that other store you like to go to,” Mingyu says in greeting.

“I told Jun I would be in this one,” Wonwoo says.

“This store is new” Mingyu comments taking in his surroundings, “Seen anything you like yet?” 

The racks of clothing around them mostly consist of jackets; corduroy, denim and leather.

“You’re not looking for another jean jacket are you?” Mingyu asks judgingly, “You have four of those already.”

“No, I was considering a leather jacket,” Wonwoo answers.

“Black?” Mingyu asks perusing the racks.

“Yeah, something simple,” Wonwoo replies stroking the sleeve of a jacket, “I’m not really into the embroidery that most of these have.”

“What do you think of this one?” Mingyu asks pulling out a jacket, “Try it on.”

Wonwoo throws on the jacket.

“It fits well,” Wonwoo says inspecting it closely, “But the colour is kind of dull.”

“It’s green, not black,” Mingyu says eyes roving up and down, “It looks good on you.”

“The style looks kind of familiar though,” Wonwoo says thinking, “Do you have a jacket like this?”

“I have one in black,” Mingyu admits, scratching behind his neck.

“Do you want me to get a couple jacket with you?” Wonwoo asks him seriously.

“It doesn’t have to be a couple jacket,” Mingyu protests.

“I’m just teasing,” Wonwoo says smiling, “But, I’m getting this jacket.”

“I’ll hold on to that,” Mingyu says taking the jacket from him.

They walk around the store some more. Wonwoo ends up also getting another bucket hat to add to his growing collection.

They move on to another store.

“I don’t buy new pants very often,” Wonwoo says looking around at the merchandise.

“All your bottoms are in black,” Mingyu comments, “I can’t even tell how many black jeans you actually own because they all look the same.”

“This is nice,” Wonwoo says stroking a pair of black pants.

“Why don’t you try some colour?” Mingyu suggests.

“Maybe later,” Wonwoo says distractedly, “I’m going to try this one.”

When Wonwoo steps out from the changing room Mingyu has to force his jaw closed at the sight he’s presented with.

The fit of those pants on his long, slim legs is somehow absolutely alluring. There’s also a black thigh strap on one leg that makes Mingyu choke.

“Is that a good facial expression?” Wonwoo asks looking at him.

“God, yes,” Mingyu breathes out, “You have to get that.”

“I will,” Wonwoo assures him turning back to the dressing room.

“That’s so hot,” Mingyu whispers, fanning himself when he’s alone.

They visit one more store.

Mingyu gets Wonwoo to buy something in colour. He ends up buying an oversized red cardigan and some t-shirts.

Mingyu is famished when they’re done with the shopping.

“Do you want to get food here at the mall or somewhere else?” he asks.

“Actually,” Wonwoo says, “there’s this new café I wanted to go to that’s right downstairs.”

The café when they enter has a trendy look to it with exposed brick walls and framed black and white photographs adorning the walls. The furniture is all sleek, modern and similarly monotone.

They inspect the menus when they’re seated.

“This is what I wanted to try,” Wonwoo says pointing at an image of a giant parfait, “I was planning to come here with Jun since one person can’t eat all of this and he likes chocolate just as much as I do.”

“We won’t have room for lunch when we’re done with that thing,” Mingyu comments.

“We can have something else if you want,” Wonwoo says.

“No,” Mingyu replies, “Let’s try it, but we’re adding strawberries to it. This is too much chocolate, it needs some fruit.”

Wonwoo agrees.

They order the giant chocolate parfait. When it comes it’s filled with layers of chocolate cake, chocolate ice cream, whipped cream, chocolate ganache, chocolate truffles and walnuts. The pink strawberries look a bit out of place in there.

They dig in to the chocolate monstrosity. Wonwoo scooping up giant spoons of moist chocolate cake as Mingyu sticks mostly to the strawberries.

“Have one,” Mingyu says presenting a strawberry on a spoon to Wonwoo.

Wonwoo leans forward accepting the strawberry in his mouth and chewing.

“You haven’t tried any of the truffles,” Wonwoo says picking up a mocha chocolate ball with his spoon and leaning forward to feed it to Mingyu.

“It’s really good,” Mingyu says chewing, “But I don’t think my taste buds can taste anymore chocolate.”

“My stomach can’t take any more,” Wonwoo says straightening up and rubbing his stomach.

“We’re nearly done,” Mingyu says scooping up a piece of whipped cream topped cake, “I’ll feed you the last bite.”

Wonwoo opens his mouth accepting the cake as his eyes close. He lets out a guttural moan.

Mingyu pinks as the other chews on the piece of cake unaware. 

“You’ve got a bit of whipped cream here,” Mingyu says motioning to Wonwoo’s bottom lip when he’s done chewing.

Wonwoo passes his thumb over his lip. 

“Did I get it?” he asks.

“No,” Mingyu says leaning forward as Wonwoo mirrors him.

He reaches his hand across the table, fingers grazing the side of Wonwoo’s neck and face as he uses his thumb to scoop up the bit of whipped cream on Wonwoo’s lip; he licks the whipped cream off from the tip of his finger, settling back on his chair.

Wonwoo’s face reddens at the action.

Mingyu grows similarly shy when he realises what he’s done. He can still feel the warm puffs of Wonwoo’s breath like it’s imprinted on his thumb.

After a while Wonwoo clears his throat. 

“Are you ready to go?” he asks.

Mingyu nods hurriedly, standing up and grabbing some of the shopping bags as Wonwoo grabs the others then they make their way out of the mall and back to the dorm.

 

New Chat

Jun: I asked both Wonwoo and Mingyu how their time at the mall was and get this

Jun: They both blushed!!!

Jun: And then they said they had a good time

Seungkwan: I wonder what happened!!!

Seokmin: Maybe they made out in the bathroom. People do those things at the mall

Jihoon: They would never be that foolish

Jun: I don’t care what they did. I’m just glad my plan worked

Seungkwan: Another plan succeeded!


	6. Soonyoung's Plan

Their schedule in Japan has been jam packed since they first started planning their debut. They haven’t gotten many opportunities for sight-seeing and doing the usual touristy activities they normally partake in when they visit foreign countries and have free time. 

But they finally have a free day the next day and all decide to go to a giant theme park in the city.

Seungcheol is still recovering from a minor bout of food poisoning after the previous night’s dinner so he stays back and Jeonghan stays back under the guise of keeping him company, although they all know he just wants to stay in to sleep.

The cars drop them off at the theme park, the manager’s leave saying to call when they’re ready to go back to their temporary dorm.

There’s a friendly theme park staff member who meets them at the entrance handing out maps of the place to them.

“I want to go on this one first,” Vernon says pointing to a picture of a ride that takes place in the water.

“Do that one last,” Seungkwan suggests, “Do you wanna be wet the whole time?”

“These clothes dry fast,” Vernon says motioning to his t-shirt and shorts combo that do indeed dry quickly due to the material.

Jun and Minghao both decide to follow Vernon to look for the ride.

“I want to go on this one,” Soonyoung says pointing to a rollercoaster ride that’s supposed to be very tumultuous.

“Me too,” Wonwoo agrees, “Let’s do that one first.”

“But, I want to go on it with Jihoon,” Soonyoung says latching on to Jihoon’s hand.

“Didn’t you once say you wanted to spend a whole day in an amusement park with me?” Wonwoo asks.

“Yeah, but I wanna go on this ride with Jihoon,” Soonyoung pouts, “You can go with Mingyu.”

“Fine,” Wonwoo sighs.

The four set off for the ride while the others head in the opposite direction to try the Spinning Teacups.

The line to go on isn’t too long. When it’s their turn they quickly get strapped in and then the ride takes off.

Soonyoung is cackling behind him as the wind hits them in the face with full force. The sound of it is so infectious it makes Mingyu, Jihoon and Wonwoo crack up with laughter. The ride itself shakes them up a lot. Mingyu screams a little when they hit the top and then go straight down. They get swayed from side to side a lot. Wonwoo grasps on hard to Mingyu’s hand for the sake of both of their sanities.

When the ride is over, they go on to another ride. This one is more peaceful as it takes them through a black tunnel lit with beautiful lights forming different patterns. Soonyoung again insists on being paired up with Jihoon for the ride.

They go on one more ride that is similar to the first rollercoaster ride before Soonyoung starts complaining about being hungry.

“I want hot dogs,” Soonyoung says.

“Me too,” Wonwoo says, “Let’s go get some.”

“Did I say hot dogs?” Soonyoung says laughing, “I meant popcorn. Jihoon and I are going to get popcorn by the cart. You and Mingyu can go get hot dogs if you want.”

Soonyoung pulls Jihoon along with him, the latter shaking his head and expelling a long sigh.

“Why are they acting so weird?” Mingyu asks.

“It’s just Soonyoung,” Wonwoo replies, “Forget him. Let’s go get hot dogs.”

They enter the little snack store getting hot dogs as well as two fancy waffles on a stick that’s covered with various other sweet things and sit down on a bench to eat.

“How much you wanna bet they don’t come back to meet us?” Mingyu asks.

“None,” Wonwoo sighs, “I know they’re leaving us here.”

“What do you wanna do next?” Mingyu asks biting into his waffle after he’s finished with the hot dog.

“Ice cream?” Wonwoo suggests.

“How about we go to the haunted house and then get ice cream?” Mingyu asks.

“Fine with me,” Wonwoo says, “But, are you sure you’ll be able to handle it?”

“It’s daylight, how scary can it be?” Mingyu scoffs.

Famous last words.

As soon as they enter the haunted house Mingyu grabs on to Wonwoo’s hand.

Wonwoo shoots him a look.

“I’m not scared,” Mingyu says, “I just felt like holding your hand.”

“Whatever you say,” Wonwoo responds pulling him along.

“Eomma!” Mingyu shouts bumping into Wonwoo at the first scare.

“Ouch,” Wonwoo says rubbing his arm.

“Sorry,” Mingyu apologizes, “That was really scary.”

“Just don’t squeeze too hard,” Wonwoo says, continuing walking.

Mingyu squeals in fright when a grim reaper suddenly appears in front of them. He hides his face stopping for a moment to catch his breath.

“How about I walk in front?” Wonwoo suggests, “That way I’ll get the brunt of the scare.”

“No,” Mingyu says holding on to him, “Don’t leave me.”

“I’m not leaving you,” Wonwoo tries reasoning with Mingyu.

“Okay,” Mingyu says after a while.

They start walking again, Wonwoo in front with Mingyu right behind him.

“Your feet keep bumping into mine,” Wonwoo says after a while, “You’re walking too close.”

“That’s because I’m scared,” Mingyu whines.

“Fine,” Wonwoo says, “Hold on to me.”

“Thank God,” Mingyu says immediately complying and putting his arms around Wonwoo’s middle from behind.

Wonwoo rests one of his hands over Mingyu’s where it’s resting on his stomach as they continue on again, slowly this time since Wonwoo has the weight of Mingyu hanging all over him.

They complete the rest of the haunted house in a similar fashion. Mingyu still screams a few times but it isn’t as bad as it was in the beginning.

Nearly three hours has passed since they’ve been at the amusement park. Wonwoo and Mingyu haven’t spotted another member since they lost them at the beginning. They continue on just wandering around the park.

They happen upon a shooting gallery.

“You’re good at this,” Mingyu says nudging at him, “Wanna give it a try?”

Wonwoo decides to give it a try, picking up the long gun.

“Win me something nice,” Mingyu says winking at him.

Wonwoo does indeed win him something nice. He’s able to shoot every one of the targets. He plays the game three times. At the end of it he wins a medium sized stuffed Hello Kitty toy that he throws at Mingyu.

“Aww,” Mingyu says hugging the toy to his chest, “You really won me something.”

“You sound too surprised,” Wonwoo remarks, “Did you think I was going to fail?”

“No,” Mingyu says pulling him into a side hug, “I have complete faith in your shooting abilities.”

They walk around like that for a while until they get a message from Seungkwan saying to meet them at the entrance as they’re ready to leave.

“You two look like you had fun,” Soonyoung says, with a smarmy smile.

“We did,” Mingyu says holding on to Wonwoo’s hand and swinging it, “Wonwoo hyung won me a stuffed toy.”

“And Mingyu screamed in the haunted house the entire time,” Wonwoo adds before anyone can respond.

Mingyu groans at the reminder as the others laugh at him.

The managers return to pick them up after a few minutes of waiting. Most of them pile into the first two cars leaving the last one empty.

“Are they avoiding me or something?” the manager asks as only Mingyu and Wonwoo get into the last car.

Mingyu shakes his head as they both settle into their seats.

“They’re just being weird,” Wonwoo says as he takes them back to the dorm.

 

New Chat

Soonyoung: My plan worked!!!!!

Jihoon: You were being way too obvious about it

Soonyoung: Oh c’mon Jihoonie. Don’t rain on my parade

Seungkwan: Hyung is right

Joshua: A message to the rest of you, please tone it down when you’re doing your plan. We don’t want them to get suspicious

Jihoon: My plan is much more low key so they won’t be able to figure out a thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure I'm not the only who's going to have 'Rock' stuck in my head after reading this chapter :D You're welcome.


	7. Jihoon's Plan

“You said you were writing a new song, right?” Jihoon asks before leaving their room.

“Yeah,” Mingyu replies from where he’s smoothing new sheets onto his bed, “Most of it is already written but I need some help with the chorus and pre-chorus.”

“I have some time today,” Jihoon says, “Meet me in the studio around 11 and I’ll help you.”

“But it’s nearly 11 already,” Mingyu says shooting up grabbing his towel and running toward the bathroom.

Jihoon exits the room walking along the corridor before opening a door to another room.

“What are you doing?” he asks throwing himself on the bed beside Wonwoo.

“I’m watching cake making asmr,” Wonwoo replies angling the phone so that Jihoon can see, “It’s relaxing.”

“I’m going to the studio in a bit,” Jihoon says, “If you want me to work with you on your new song, I have time today.”

“Yeah, I’ll come,” Wonwoo replies.

“Ok, get dressed,” Jihoon says leaving again, “The car will be here in 20 minutes.”

 

“You’re working on a new song too?” Mingyu asks Wonwoo as they wait downstairs for the manager to pick them up.

“Yeah,” Wonwoo replies, “It’s a ballad this time.”

“I’m writing a ballad too,” Mingyu says, “It felt really cool singing one for my solo stage. I don’t know if we’ll ever release this one but I want to at least record it.”

“What’s it about?” Wonwoo asks.

Mingyu blushes at the question.

“What do you think it is about?” he shoots back.

“Love,” Wonwoo says, “My song is about love.”

“All of our songs are about love,” Jihoon says interrupting, “What specifically about it did you write about?”

“Being in love,” Wonwoo says with a straight face.

“Yeah,” Mingyu adds, “Mine is about the same thing.”

The manager arrives before they can delve deeper into their discussion. The journey to the Pledis building takes only ten minutes then they’re entering Jihoon’s sanctuary.

They all take seats on the office chairs, Wonwoo and Mingyu pulling out their respective notebooks that they’ve written their lyrics in.

Jihoon picks up Wonwoo’s notebook first, critical eyes roving across the pages of lyrics.

“There’s nothing here I want to change or add,” Jihoon says, “This is perfect.”

“Thanks,” Wonwoo says humbly.

“I’m really curious,” Jihoon says, “You don’t usually write about love, I know you feel more at home writing about loneliness, isolation and social commentary so what made you decide to write this?”

“I thought it was time for a change,” Wonwoo says shrugging.

“That’s it?” Jihoon asks.

“I pour all my feelings into my lyrics. If you don’t get what I’m trying to say through it then I’m not doing a good job at it. I think it’s obvious,” Wonwoo replies.

Mingyu scoffs beside him.

“Always saying cool things,” he mumbles.

Jihoon nods in understanding.

“You have something to show me, Mingyu?” he asks turning his attention to him.

Mingyu gives his notebook to Jihoon who quickly reads through the lyrics.

“This is kind of similar to your other ballad,” Jihoon says.

“Yeah, it’s kind of like a continuation of it,” Mingyu says, “The feeling is different. In the other song the feeling was like wanting things to be just like the beginning of the relationship but in this one it’s about enjoying how things have changed and enjoying the present and looking forward to the future.”

“It’s good,” Jihoon comments, “Let’s brainstorm some ideas for the chorus.”

They spend the next hour thinking up several lines and phrases that would fit into the song as a chorus. By the end of the session the chorus is finished with help from all three.

“What’s your favourite line from the song you wrote?” Jihoon asks Mingyu as he’s clicking something with the mouse.

“Hmm,” Mingyu says thinking, “My favourite line is probably ‘Each moment I spend with you is precious because you’re the most precious to me’.”

“Why?” Jihoon asks.

“Because it’s real,” Mingyu says, “It sounds simple and romantic but the feeling behind it is real.”

“Think we should call the song ‘Precious’?” Jihoon asks.

“We could call it that for now,” Mingyu replies.

“What about you, Wonwoo?” Jihoon asks, “What’s your favourite line you’ve written?”

“My favourite is the line that goes ‘You’ve undressed every layer of me revealing to me feelings I didn’t know I could feel,’” Wonwoo says.

“Why?” Jihoon asks.

“Because you don’t know what love is really supposed to feel like or how deeply you can feel about someone until the right person comes along,” Wonwoo says.

Jihoon and Mingyu are both staring at him with different expressions on their faces. Jihoon has a tiny smirk on his lips as his eyes move from Wonwoo to Mingyu but Mingyu’s sole attention is focused on Wonwoo’s profile, he has a look of reverence in his eyes.

“What?”Wonwoo asks looking at both of them.

“Nothing,” Mingyu says clearing his throat, “That was just really… romantic.”

“Yeah,” Jihoon adds, “I want you to write something like that for our next song.”

“Do you want to discuss composing now?” Wonwoo says changing the direction of the conversation.

“Yeah,” Jihoon says, “I have some ideas but I want to know what you guys want on the song. Like are we doing something with a lot of piano for the ballad?”

They spend the next couple of hours discussing the compositions for the song.

They’re all hungry at the end of the session and decide to take a break. They send Mingyu to the café across the street to grab coffee and sandwiches as Jihoon and Wonwoo relax in the studio chatting.

“You know, the last time you gave me your notebook I saw something,” Jihoon starts.

“Saw something?” Wonwoo asks confused.

“Yeah, I saw some really good lyrics,” Jihoon says, “But they seemed so personal so I didn’t want to ask you about them right then.”

“All of my lyrics are really personal,” Wonwoo answers.

“This one was different,” Jihoon insists, “You revealed who it was about by the way you described this person’s smile and hair and hugs and warmth and how tall they were.”

“That one wasn’t lyrics,” Wonwoo says, “Sometimes I write those things down to recreate the feeling necessary for the lyrics I want to write.”

Jihoon hums. “I guess we all have our own idiosyncrasies when writing. I wonder what Mingyu does.”

“He gives himself a headache then whines about it,” Wonwoo says, “but sometimes it just flows smoothly for him when he’s feeling particularly inspired.”

“What makes him feel inspired?” Jihoon asks.

Wonwoo shrugs. “He thinks a lot and he feels a lot. It seems like he’s always spilling feelings everywhere. I think that’s it, it’s just his innate ability to feel so much.”

Mingyu returns as their conversation is winding down. They have their sandwiches and coffee quickly then get back to work.

They leave the studio for the dorm around dusk after a day of hard work.

 

New Chat

Soonyoung: Jihoon, did you carry out your plan yet???

Jihoon: yes

Soonyoung: and???

Jihoon: it went well

Joshua: what was your plan again?

Jihoon: make them realise that the lyrics they write are about each other

Joshua: so they realised it?

Jihoon: well, I only got to talk to Wonwoo alone and he didn’t deny it so I guess it worked

Seungkwan: WHAT???? OMG!!!! IS MINWON REAL????

Vernon: Wasn’t the plan supposed to be about bringing friends closer together? When did it turn into making them realise they have feelings for each other?

Seungkwan: I’m not even talking to you. You didn’t even tell me that you know they have feelings for each other

Vernon: Anyone with eyes can see

Seungkwan: Newsflash! No one in this group knew! We thought they were growing apart

Jeonghan: Friends can grow apart when one realises they have feelings for the other one

Jeonghan: Now shut up! I’m trying to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cake making asmr really is so relaxing. I love watching Cooking Tree on yt.


	8. Seokmin's Plan

They’re all dragging their feet as they get out of the cars and assemble in front of the hotel to walk in as a group. The managers collect the key cards from the desk manager handing them over to Seungcheol.

“Alright kids, let’s play a quick game of rock, paper, scissors so we can go to our rooms and crash,” Seungcheol says.

They play the game mindlessly in the middle of the lobby; no one cares about who they end up with except Seokmin whose plan depends on him rooming with Mingyu. Luckily they both shoot rock. 

“Seokmin and Mingyu are in the first room,” Seungcheol says handing over their key card.

Seokmin is keeping a close eye on Wonwoo and Seungkwan’s hands as the other round starts. The success of his plan depends on them rooming together as well.

Luckily they both end up getting assigned to the same room. He contains his joy the best he can but he’s suddenly having second thoughts.

Before Seungkwan can enter his room Seokmin pulls him aside.

“I’m nervous,” Seokmin says, “I don’t think I can go through with this plan.”

“Well, do you have a backup plan?” Seungkwan asks.

Seokmin shakes his head.

“This plan is good,” Seungkwan insists patting him on the shoulder, “You can do it.”

“Can we postpone it?” Seokmin asks.

“No, this is the perfect opportunity” Seungkwan says passionately, “You’re rooming with Mingyu and I’m rooming with Wonwoo. We have to do it now.”

“Fine,” Seokmin says.

“Good luck,” Seungkwan calls out opening his room door.

Mingyu says good night to Seokmin when he sees him and instantly crashes onto the bed going out like a light.

Seokmin waits about half an hour before he gets his plan started.

He had read somewhere online that you can make a person dream about something by whispering in their ear while they’re asleep. It had something to do with a person’s subconscious and people’s weakness for suggestion. He doesn’t know if it’ll work but he was really excited when he saw the article so he decides to try it.

He creeps by Mingyu’s bedside kneeling down ear level. He’s stumped for what to say but makes it up on the fly.

“Jeon Wonwoo is sitting in the middle of a field of pink flowers,” he says in his broadcast voice.

Mingyu doesn’t budge.

He continues.

“There’s a puppy running towards Jeon Wonwoo, it’s Aji,” he continues, “Wonwoo is petting the puppy.”

Mingyu snorts a little in his sleep.

Seokmin freezes then continues. “You’re walking towards Wonwoo and Aji. Wonwoo is smiling up at you. And now you’re hugging him.”

Seokmin creeps back to his own bed silently. He hopes that his plan will work and Mingyu would dream about the things he told them about.

In the morning they’re all gathered downstairs for breakfast when Mingyu says, “I had a weird dream last night.”

That instantly catches the attention of Seokmin and Seungkwan.

“What about?” Seungkwan asks.

“Seokmin was in it,” he starts, “We were taking Aji to the park with the well in the middle of it and then an angel descended from heaven to talk to us and said that Aji was going to become an angel. Then suddenly Seokmin grabbed Aji from my arms and threw her into the well and she drowned.”

The look on Seokmin and Seungkwan’s face when Mingyu is done with the story is one of horror.

Later, Seokmin pulls Seungkwan aside only to find out that the plan did not work on Wonwoo. At least it seemed to work on Mingyu they think even though they weren’t going for doggy death.

Seokmin knows that it will take at least a week for the plan to be considered a success. These things take time. So, the second night in the hotel he tries again.

This time he whispers into Mingyu’s ear about him and Wonwoo drinking tea in a café and playing video games at an arcade.

He returns to his own bed.

Fifteen minutes later he notices Mingyu tossing in his bed and mumbling something. He moves closer to hear.

Mingyu mumbles out something that sounds like ‘Who cares about the game? I’ve already won you.’

Seokmin is delighted by the results immediately texting Seungkwan. They both scream about it over text.

In the morning he finds out that again it doesn’t work on Wonwoo.

The next night they’re back at the dorms but he creeps out of his room at night and visits Mingyu and Jihoon’s room where he continues his nightly ritual, this time whispering about cooking together in great detail. He ends up listing out an entire recipe for spaghetti bolognaise.

He stays for a while but nothing happens.

In the morning however, Mingyu suddenly has a craving for spaghetti bolognaise. Seokmin suggests he makes some but Mingyu decides to go out and buy some at a restaurant instead.

Seokmin groans. His plan has failed.

He’s passing through the living room when a conversation grabs his attention. He hides by the corridor to eavesdrop.

“What were you dreaming about last night?” Seungcheol is asking Wonwoo where they’re both seated on the couch.

“Why do you ask?” Wonwoo says, “I don’t remember.”

“You were groaning in your sleep,” Seungcheol says, “It woke me up and I was considering waking you but then it stopped.”

“Oh,” Wonwoo says, his breath sounding a little strangled, “I was dreaming I got gastritis again and it hurt so that’s probably why.”

Seungcheol nods. 

“It sounded like you were having a different kind of dream,” he says bumping their shoulders together.

Seokmin can see Wonwoo’s ears turn red.

Seokmin is getting tired of the plan already so he decides that that night will be the last night.

He goes to Mingyu’s room again and does his nightly ritual. This time he talks about moments that he has witnessed himself during pre-debut and even after debut where they’ve been great friends to each other and then he creeps back to his room.

When he wakes up and walks into the kitchen in the morning it is to a sight that delights him greatly. He wants to rejoice out loud but that would look weird so he settles for just telling them both good morning and heading for the pot of coffee.

Wonwoo is serenely sipping his mug of coffee as he leant up against the island. Mingyu is draped over his back with his arms around him just holding him with this eyes slightly closed. Wonwoo doesn’t seem to be paying him attention but Mingyu looks really comfortable.

“What are you guys doing today?” Seokmin asks.

Wonwoo shrugs.

Mingyu goes on a long spiel about what they will be doing.

“I’m taking Wonwoo hyung with me to pick up Aji so we can take her for a walk. I missed her and I can’t get that dream out of my head. Then we’re going to the café near that garden with the big bougainvillea flowers. Wonwoo hyung wanted to go to the arcade so we might stop there too,” Mingyu says.

“And what are you getting for dinner,” Seokmin asks excitedly, “Italian?”

“How did you know?” Mingyu asks beaming.

Seokmin shrugs.

Later after Wonwoo and Mingyu have left the apartment Seokmin opens up the group chat to brag about his plan’s success.

 

New Chat

Seokmin: My plan worked perfectly!

Seokmin: They’re going on a date all day because of it!

Jun: Wow congrats! I think your plan showed the best results so far

Seungkwan: I didn’t think it would work but congrats. I just wished it had worked on Wonwoo hyung

Seokmin: What did you say to Wonwoo hyung the previous night tho?

Seungkwan: Nothing too wild. Why?

Seokmin: I heard Seungcheol hyung say that he was groaning in his sleep

Seungkwan: OMG IT WORKED!!!!

Seokmin: It did???

Seungkwan: But I really can’t tell you what I said to him

Jun: Why???

Seungkwan: … it’s not PG

Jun: LMAO

Jun: You made Wonwoo have a sex dream about Mingyu???

Chan: That’s it. I am leaving this chat

 

Chan left New Chat


	9. Minghao's Plan

Mingyu and Minghao are chilling in the latter’s room sipping a bottle of red wine, the sound of Chopin filling the room as they chat about random things; how they’ve spent their day and giving updates about their mutual friends when Minghao suddenly turns the conversation into an examination of Mingyu’s friendship with a certain person.

“I’m going to say something to you that I probably shouldn’t but I need to because you’re my friend and I care about you,” Minghao says growing serious.

It’s in complete dissonance with how he looks right now in a royal blue bathrobe and holding a flute of red wine as he sits cross-legged on his bed.

“Okay,” Mingyu says uncertainly from his elegant perch on the one chair kept at 8Bar.

“You need to either tell Wonwoo hyung how you feel or get over him,” Minghao states.

Mingyu chokes on his next sip starting a coughing fit that takes minutes to subside.

“What are you saying?” he asks Minghao wiping at the tears that appeared as a result of the coughing.

“You can’t hide something like this from me Mingyu,” Minghao says, “I know you too well and I see the way you look at him.”

Mingyu is speechless.

“I know it hurts you when he pulls away from you,” Minghao continues, “I’ve seen the look on your face several times when you go to hold his hand and he moves away or when you want to hug him but you know he doesn’t want you to. I’m not going to ask you to explain anything because it’s not my business. I just want you to free yourself by confessing your feelings out loud even if it’s just to yourself.”

“Minghao,” Mingyu starts, “I don’t know what to say. You’re not really getting the whole picture. Wonwoo hyung and I are okay the way we are right now. I’m sorry we were a cause for worry for you.”

“It seems like you two are growing part,” Minghao says, “Wouldn’t that be sad if it were true?”

“We’re not growing apart,” Mingyu assures him, “Wonwoo hyung and I are closer now than ever before.”

“It’s just,” Minghao starts, “You used to spend a lot of time with him before we became close friends. I don’t want you to have to spend less time with him because of me.”

“I’m not,” Mingyu insists, “I spend time with Wonwoo hyung too.”

“When?” Minghao asks, “You think I don’t notice? You two are so different, one of you likes to go out a lot and the other one likes to stay home. When do you find the time for each other?”

“We do,” Mingyu says, “We don’t get a lot of time together but whatever time we have together we make the most of.”

“So, you’re not avoiding him because of your feelings?” Minghao asks.

Mingyu laughs shyly. “No.”

“I don’t want to pressure you into telling him,” Minghao says, “I don’t know why I said all those things. I’m sure you’ll do what’s right for you.”

“I’ll tell him,” Mingyu says.

Minghao nods. “I’ll be here for you no matter what happens as a result.”

“I know,” Mingyu says, “Want another glass?”

They pour another glass as the track changes into Vivaldi.

“I don’t think his response will be bad,” Minghao says sipping from the glass.

“Why?” Mingyu asks.

“Because he loves you too,” Minghao says.

“Really?” Mingyu asks.

“Yeah,” Minghao says, “I don’t know if he loves you in the way you love him but I know he’s really fond of you, even the things we find annoying about you he just thinks is cute.”

Mingyu pouts at that.

Minghao laughs at the expression on his face.

“He really appreciates everything you do for him too,” Minghao says, “He’s not one for long speeches of appreciation but he talks about it frequently enough. He kind of sees you as a safe space too. I don’t know if I’m explaining it properly but you’re the person he goes to when he feels unsure or vulnerable. You do that too. You go to him when you’re nervous or scared about something and he doesn’t push you away when he knows you need him.”

Mingyu’s eyes are tearing up as he listens to Minghao speech about them. Minghao is alarmed when he sees the tears in Mingyu’s eyes.

“Oh my God,” Minghao says reaching to pat his arm, “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Mingyu says, “I don’t know why I’m tearing up. I guess I didn’t realise how you see me.”

Minghao pulls him into a hug, rubbing his back for a few seconds.

“I’m sorry,” he says again, “Let’s talk about something else.”

“No,” Mingyu says smiling, “I like hearing you talk about how much Wonwoo hyung loves me.”

“Stop teasing,” Minghao says, his face growing red.

Mingyu rises up to pour them another refill.

“But seriously, he’s at least a little attracted to you,” Minghao says, this time a little shyly.

“How can you tell?” Mingyu asks, squirming.

“His eyes sometimes glaze over when he’s staring at your arms,” Minghao says.

Mingyu blushes.

“This one time when he was feeling a little indulgent he said something about finding your height attractive because it makes him feel cared for when he’s standing next to you,” Minghao says, “That’s why he leans against you when we’re standing.”

“I find him attractive too,” Mingyu says shyly.

“Obviously,” Minghao says, “He’s very handsome.”

“You know what I find most attractive about him?” Mingyu says.

Minghao shakes his head.

“The dissonance,” Mingyu says, “To people that don’t know him he appears so serious and untouchable like an Ice Prince but for those who know him you see that even though he looks like that he’s really just normal and weird and kind of awkward like everyone else. Everything that he is makes him so addictive.”

Minghao shoots him a wry smile as he finishes. 

“He really does say and do the weirdest things sometimes,” Minghao adds.

Mingyu nods.

They’re silent for a while sipping their drinks after the lengthy, emotion filled conversation when Mingyu breaks the silence.

“Do you think Wonwoo hyung and I would make a good couple?” he asks.

Minghao considers the question for a moment.

“You have a strong friendship,” he states, “I think that can transform into being a strong relationship as well.”

“Thank you,” Mingyu says.

“Good luck Mingyu,” Minghao says raising his glass.

Mingyu clinks their glasses together. They drink until it’s nearing 9 o’clock then Mingyu leaves for his dorm.

 

New Chat

Minghao: My plan was a success

Seungkwan: I know you said it was top secret but can’t you even tell us one thing about it???

Jihoon: Stop asking. All that matters is that it was a success

Minghao: No. Sorry Seungkwan but this one was really personal. I won’t feel right divulging what was said

Seungkwan: Fine. I understand


	10. Seungkwan's Plan

“Am I just being paranoid or has Seungkwan been staring at me all morning?” Wonwoo asks.

They’re all gathered in the practice room for a quick run through before their next concert stop. Wonwoo, Soonyoung and Mingyu are leant up against the mirror chugging from their bottles of water. Seungkwan is at the opposite side of the room, staring at them intermittently and then writing in a little notepad. He smiles and waves whenever they look back at him.

“Maybe he likes you,” Mingyu says with a wink.

Wonwoo shoots him a brief glare.

“It’s probably nothing,” Soonyoung says, “Seungkwan does weird stuff sometimes.”

“I can feel his eyes on me too,” Mingyu says.

“See,” Soonyoung says patting Wonwoo’s back, “It’s not just you he’s staring at.”

“I should go ask him what’s wrong” Wonwoo asks.

“Nah, I’m sure he’ll come to you if he has something to say,” Soonyoung replies.

Seungcheol enters the room, cutting their conversation short and they resume practice for another two hours then they head to the dorms.

 

“I call first shower,”Mingyu says running through the dorm and blocking the door to the bathroom.

Seungcheol groans. “Make it quick.”

“Wonwoo hyung you can share with me if you want,” Mingyu says.

Wonwoo nods tiredly, grabbing his towel from his room and following Mingyu to the shower.

When they come out of the bathroom, Seungkwan and Vernon are both sitting in their living room.

“What are you guys doing here?” Mingyu asks.

“Seokmin hyung called us to watch a movie,” Seungkwan answers popping a popcorn kernel into his mouth, “Join us?”

“Sure,” Wonwoo replies.

After they’ve changed into some clothes they join the two in the living room, Jihoon and Seokmin are also there and are seated in the large couch. Wonwoo and Mingyu squeeze in at the end of the couch beside Seokmin.

They pass the bowl of popcorn back and forth as they’re engrossed in the movie playing.

“The water creature is kinda hot,” Seungkwan says.

They all look at him with matching expressions of concern.

“What?” Seungkwan asks, “It has human like abs. That’s hot if you’re into those things. Mingyu has abs like that.”

Mingyu touches his stomach with a grossed out look on his face.

They go back to concentrating on the movie.

“It has a human like dick too?” Seungkwan shouts after a while.

Jihoon sighs from beside him.

Seungkwan still manages to find time during the movie to keep his watchful eyes on Wonwoo and Mingyu even though he’s been loudly sharing his opinions about everything he sees in the movie.

He’s sitting the farthest away from the two so he has to strain his neck in weird positions to even catch a glimpse. Maybe his plan wasn’t as well thought out as it could’ve been.

“Stop that,” Jihoon whispers into his ear, “You’re being too obvious.”

“I’m just looking at them,” Seungkwan whispers back.

“Don’t do it so obviously,” Jihoon says.

After the movie ends they all split up to do their own things. Seungkwan and Vernon return to their dorm, Seokmin goes to find Jeonghan to ask him out to lunch, Jihoon and Mingyu head out to the convenience store while Wonwoo goes to find Soonyoung so he can teach him how to play his favourite game.

 

The next morning Wonwoo and Mingyu are exiting the dorm when they bounce into Seungkwan who’s just about to knock on the door.

“Where are you guys going?” Seungkwan asks, eyeing Mingyu’s backpack.

“Han River,” Mingyu replies.

“Can I come too?” Seungkwan asks excitedly, “I’m bored.”

Mingyu glances at Wonwoo having a full conversation with just their eyes.

“Yeah,” Wonwoo says with a smile placing his arms around Seungkwan and steering him, “You can come with us.”

It’s still quiet at the Han River in the morning, there are some people jogging and a few groups of people gathered close to the river with blankets spread on the grass.

Mingyu pulls out a blanket from his backpack spreading it on the grass for them to sit on.

“Why do you guys come here?” Seungkwan asks, his legs sticking out on the grass.

“We used to come here a lot during pre-debut,” Wonwoo answers, “It’s kind of our special place.”

“We come here to write sometimes,” Mingyu adds, “but most of time we end up just lying down and doing nothing.”

They do end up lying down and spending the next few minutes with their eyes closed, enjoying the early morning sunlight.

“Anyone feeling for a milkshake?” Seungkwan asks after a while.

Mingyu is so they both leave for a café that’s a little way down the street.

They return with two strawberry milkshakes for Mingyu and Seungkwan and a royal milk tea for Wonwoo as well as a slice of cake laden with fruits, digging in with their forks as they sip on their drinks.

The next hour is spent relaxing as they lay back on the blankets. There’s some chatter but they’re mostly quiet, then it’s time to head back to the dorm for the managers to take them to practice.

 

Seungkwan spends the rest of the week as a stalker, or as he prefers to refer to himself, an observer. 

He interrupts Hip Hop Unit’s writing sessions twice until Vernon and Seungcheol end up kicking him out. He pouts for the rest of the day until Vernon apologises and takes him out for ice cream. 

He seats himself in direct view of Mingyu and Wonwoo whenever they’re eating or are together in any place at the same time. He gets glared at my both Jeonghan and Soonyoung for being relentlessly obvious.

However, by the end of the week Seungkwan has a full page of observations that he sends to the group chat.

 

New Chat

Seungkwan: sent an image

A LIST OF MINWON INTERACTIONS THAT PROVE THAT THEY HAVE FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER AND SHOULD THEREFORE DATE EACH OTHER

1\. I heard Mingyu call Wonwoo hyung ‘babe’ when he handed him a towel during practice!!!

2\. Wonwoo hyung wore Mingyu’s hoodie during practice. That’s gross ‘cause Mingyu wore that same hoodie the day before. Think of the sweat!!!

3\. I saw them holding hands when we were watching the movie!!!

4\. Mingyu put his arms behind Wonwoo hyung’s back during the movie. That’s a total couple move!

5\. Wonwoo hyung spilled milk tea on his fingers and Mingyu PUT HIS FINGERS INTO HIS MOUTH TO SUCK IT OFF!!! RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY OWN TWO EYES!!! I’M STILL A LITTLE TRAUMTIZED! And they didn’t look like it was the first time they’ve done something like that

6\. When they were lying down Mingyu put Wonwoo hyung’s palm to rest over his heart and just held it there. That was weirdly romantic.

Minghao: I’ve called you babe before… and we’re not into each other

Soonyoung: #2 is out too ‘cuz Wonwoo wears my clothes to practice more that he wears Mingyu’s

Vernon: I didn’t see them holding hands

Seungkwan: That doesn’t mean they didn’t! You looked at the wrong time

Soonyoung: sometimes I like holding hands with you guys when we watch movies 

Seungkwan: UGGHHHH

Vernon: #4 is out too ‘cuz we all put our arms around each other when we’re squeezed together because there’s no other way to fit comfortably

Minghao: #5 is a little weird

Vernon: It is totally weird!

Soonyoung: No it isn’t. I’ve licked frosting from Jeonghan hyung’s fingers before

Minghao: You’re kind of weird

Seungkwan: STOP SHOOTING DOWN ALL MY POINTS

Vernon: We’ll give you #6. That does sound romantic

Soonyoung: …ummm

Soonyoung: When I cuddle with Wonwoo I like to rest my head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat ‘cuz it’s comforting… so if anything what I do is more romantic 

Seungkwan: I ADMIT FAILURE


	11. Vernon's Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you know from before, both Vernon and Chan want nothing to do with these plans but there are still ways they can be involved. That's why this chapter and the next will be a bit different from the others.

The sound of the door slamming is all they hear at first before they hear Mingyu’s footsteps growing closer. He doesn’t spare them a look, just wrenching the entrance door to the dorm open and marching outside after closing it behind him.

Jihoon and Vernon shoot each other matching questioning looks. 

“Did that door slam sound like it came from Wonwoo’s room?” Jihoon asks.

Vernon shrugs. “Should we go see what’s up?”

Jihoon thinks for a moment. “It may not be anything serious, they’ve had disagreements before.”

“But, it’s different now, isn’t it?” Vernon asks.

Jihoon nods. “Yeah, let’s go to Wonwoo first.”

“I’m sure Mingyu hyung would come back when he’s not as angry anymore,” Vernon says with surety.

They knock on Wonwoo’s door, there’s a muffled ‘come in’ that has them pushing the door open and entering.

Wonwoo is sitting on his bed stone stiff with a blank expression on his face.

“Is everything okay?”Jihoon asks.

“Everything is fine,” Wonwoo says a little colder than usual.

“Is Mingyu hyung okay?” Vernon asks, “I thought I heard him slam your door.”

Wonwoo sighs. “Mingyu will be fine too.”

“Okay, if you’re sure,” Jihoon says turning back to the door, “If you want to talk you can come find me.”

“Wait,” Wonwoo says, before they both leave, “Can you guys stay a bit?”

They both nod going over to sit on Seungcheol’s bed.

Wonwoo is silent for a moment again.

“I hurt Mingyu,” he says slowly.

They both don’t say a word, waiting for him to continue.

“I could’ve handled the situation better,” Wonwoo continues, “But, sometimes he doesn’t understand me, how I feel.”

They nod listening to him.

“I think I was too selfish this time,” Wonwoo continues.

Before he can continue there’s a brief knock and then the door is being pushed open.

“Hyung, the manager wants to see you,” Chan calls from the door.

“Okay,” Jihoon says getting up, “I’m sorry Wonwoo but I’ve gotta go. You can tell me later?”

“Sure,” Wonwoo says, “Thanks for listening.”

“I’m still here to listen to you if you wanna talk,” Vernon pipes up after the door closes.

Wonwoo smiles at him. “That’s sweet Hansol but I don’t think you will get it like Jihoon will.”

“Try me,” Vernon says.

“You don’t even know the half of it,” Wonwoo mutters to himself.

“I know it’s about yours and Mingyu hyung’s feelings for each other,” Vernon says.

Wonwoo looks up at him. “You knew,” he says.

Vernon nods.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Wonwoo asks.

Vernon shrugs. “What’s there to say?”

“It’s more than just feelings,” Wonwoo says, “Mingyu and I are in a relationship.”

“Oh,” Vernon says, “I wasn’t sure about that part.”

Wonwoo nods.

“Thanks for telling me,” Vernon says, “Now you can talk to me without beating around the bush.”

Wonwoo sighs before getting into the situation.

 

Flashback

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Wonwoo asks looking up from his phone. He could feel Mingyu’s eyes on him as he concentrated on the game he’s playing.

There’s a soft smile painted on Mingyu’s lips as he shakes his head.

“Tell me,” Wonwoo says dropping the phone on the bed.

Mingyu looks down for a moment, the pushes a hand down the back pocket of his jeans pulling out a little blue jewelry box.

Wonwoo stares at it questioningly.

“You’re not proposing to me, are you?” he asks jokingly.

“Not when you look so horrified at the idea,” Mingyu shoots back.

“Just being realistic,” Wonwoo says shrugging.

“Open it,” Mingyu says holding the box out to him.

Wonwoo picks up the box, shooting an indecipherable look at Mingyu before opening it.

Laid out on the cotton inside the box, there’s a platinum chain with a disk shaped pendant. On the top half there’s an engraving of Mingyu’s initials and on the bottom half there’s Wonwoo’s initials.

Wonwoo smiles as he pulls out the pendant, running his fingers around it.

“What made you buy this?” he asks.

“I wanted us to have something special that’s just ours,” Mingyu answers pulling out his matching pendant to show Wonwoo, “They’re inconspicuous so you can wear it all the time.”

“Not out of the dorm though,” Wonwoo comments.

“Why not?” Mingyu asks.

“Eagle eyed fans, remember them?” Wonwoo says.

“They won’t see it,” Mingyu insists.

“We shouldn’t take that chance Mingyu,” Wonwoo says.

“You can wear it with the other side facing forward,” Mingyu continues.

“It’ll still be too obvious,” Wonwoo says.

“Can’t you do this one thing for me?” Mingyu pouts.

“Mingyu…” Wonwoo starts trailing off, “Maybe one day.”

Mingyu knows from the stubborn expression on Wonwoo’s face that it’s a lost cause.

It still hurts than Wonwoo wouldn’t consider his feelings even a little bit.

“I’m going to take a walk,” he says getting up.

The hurt and disappointment is evident on his face.

Wonwoo tries to call out to him but he just shuts the door behind him and leaves the dorm.

 

Wonwoo is playing with the pendant on his neck as he finishes telling the story. He asks Vernon for his advice on the situation.

“Hyung,” Vernon starts, “For a relationship to work you have to consider the other person’s wants and needs.”

Wonwoo nods.

“I’m scared,” Wonwoo says, “For both of us. A piece of jewelry isn’t worth either of us getting hurt over if anyone notices.”

“That piece of jewelry means a lot to Mingyu hyung,” Vernon says, “It’s a symbol of his love for you.”

“I don’t need a piece of jewelry to know that,” Wonwoo says, “I feel it when he’s with me and even when he’s not.”

“But, it’s important to him,” Vernon says, “People show their love in different ways, through words, actions, giving gifts. One way isn’t worth more or less than the other.”

Wonwoo nods, head bent as he’s silent for a few moments.

“Love means taking that leap even if you’re scared,” he whispers after a while, looking up, “I read that somewhere.”

“I think there’s some truth to it,” Vernon says.

“I’ll talk to Mingyu when he gets back,” Wonwoo says.

Vernon nods, standing up, “I’ll get back to my dorm now.”

“Thanks,” Wonwoo says as Vernon stands by the doorway.

“It’s no problem” Vernon says leaving with a wave.

 

Mingyu gets back several hours later and goes straight to his room.

Wonwoo enters the room silently, closing the door behind him as he takes in the sight of Mingyu lying on his side on the bed.

When Mingyu sees that it’s Wonwoo who’s entered he doesn’t say anything.

Wonwoo comes to stand beside his bed.

“I’m sorry,” he says.

“What for?” Mingyu asks, voice void of emotion.

“I’m sorry I didn’t understand how much this meant to you,” Wonwoo says.

Mingyu nods.

“I know why you were concerned,” Mingyu says after a while, “and still I pushed you about it. I’m sorry about that.”

Wonwoo nods.

“I’m willing to wear it outside,” he says, “I’m still a little scared but I won’t let it hold me back. I’ll try because it means a lot to you and I love you and I don’t want you to hurt.”

“You’re more important to me than this pendant,” Mingyu says sighing, “If you really can’t wear it I’ll understand.”

Wonwoo shakes his head.

“No, I want to wear it,” Wonwoo insists, “I want to not be scared of being caught because of a piece of jewelry. I’ve conquered many fears before, this one might be the scariest but I can do it.”

Mingyu smiles at him.

“I didn’t thank you for this,” Wonwoo says touching the pendant, “I like it. It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

“I know you like wearing my things,” Mingyu says, “so I figured I’d get you something that’s mine but also yours that you can wear all the time.”

Wonwoo smiles moving closer to the bed and resting a palm on Mingyu’s face as his fingers stroke down Mingyu’s eyelashes brushing against the side of his nose and lips. He brings his face closer placing a light kiss on Mingyu’s lips as their eyes flutter closed. Mingyu deepens the kiss for a few seconds before letting go.

“Come up here,” he says.

Wonwoo nods, climbing up the ladder to the loft bed. They spend the next hour in each other’s presence reaffirming their love for each other in between words and kisses.


	12. Chan's POV

Most of the members are gathered in the same dorm after coming back from an hour long walk at the Han River. They’re spread across the living room floor and couches trying to catch their breath, some of them inhaling coffee number three. No one plans to be getting up anytime soon.

Their leader had demanded that they go for a walk that day. It was a new thing he wanted to start whenever they had day offs in which they wouldn’t usually see each other. It would be a good idea for their health and teamwork. 

Mingyu and Wonwoo had both begged off complaining of stomach aches so they all assume that they’re probably still sleeping in their downstairs dorm.

Seungkwan has been loudly whining about needing his phone’s charger that he’s left in the downstairs dorm. Chan gets tired of Seungkwan pouting at him about it and decides to go get it.

The downstairs dorm in contrast is deafeningly quiet compared to the noisiness of the other one. Chan takes his time looking for the charger and then opening the fridge to look for snacks. He doesn’t find anything interesting so he decides to go check on the sick members.

As he approaches the door he hears a light groaning sound, it makes him worried causing him to throw the door open.

The sight he’s greeted with has him regretting every worried emotion he just felt a second ago.

Wonwoo definitely doesn’t look like he’s in pain right then; in fact he looks pretty happy there flat on his back with Mingyu on top of him as they kiss passionately. They’re both shirtless, Chan hopes they’re wearing pants under the blankets. He’s standing there frozen for a moment, he doesn’t know whether to walk out or get their attention.

The decision is made for him when Wonwoo opens his eyes and instantly spots him. He promptly stops kissing Mingyu instead pushing lightly at the other’s chest to get his attention. Mingyu breaks off panting. When he sees the direction Wonwoo’s eyes are pointing to he looks back. There’s a shocked expression on his face as he shifts his weight to the bed. The first thing he says is a little unexpected.

“How are you guys back already?” Mingyu asks, “It’s been about fifteen minutes.”

“We walked for an hour,” Chan says lowering his eyes and staring at the floor.

“We’ll just get changed and come out,” Wonwoo says pulling the blanket up to cover himself further.

“Do you guys usually do this whenever the rest of us go out?” Chan asks, genuinely curious.

They don’t say anything for a moment until Wonwoo breaks the silence saying, “Sometimes.”

Chan nods in acknowledgement.

“Well, are you guys ready to tell everyone?” Chan asks.

Mingyu nods. 

Chan leaves them to get into some clothes while he sends a message to the group chat to tell them to assemble in the dorm.

By the time Mingyu and Wonwoo get to the living room the guys are all there seated.

“How are you guys feeling now?” Jun asks.

They share a look before facing the members.

“We’re fine,” Wonwoo says, “We’re sorry for worrying you guys.”

“Actually, there’s something we want to say to all of you,” Mingyu says taking over as they both stand facing their family.

“One of you isn’t dying, are you?” Seungkwan pipes up.

“No,” Mingyu says, “We want to tell you guys that we’re together.”

“Like, dating?” Joshua asks puzzled.

“Yes,” Mingyu says, “We’ve been waiting for you guys to figure it out yourselves.”

“Yeah, we thought you would’ve figured it out as soon as it happened,” Wonwoo says, “but it’s been two years so we’re telling you now.”

“Two years?!” Soonyoung, Seungkwan and Seokmin shout simultaneously.

“We’re sorry we didn’t say anything sooner.” Wonwoo continues with a grin, “but it was kind of fun hiding it from you guys and you guys thinking something was wrong.”

“And by the way we know about the group chat,” Mingyu says.

“I bet it’s Vernon who told them about it,” Seungkwan says glaring at said person who just shrugs in response.

“Wow, you guys really had us fooled,” Seokmin says.

“Yeah, half the group thought you were growing apart and the other half thought you were pining for each other,” Seungcheol says.

“I still don’t really believe it,” Jeonghan says eyeing them closely, “This could be a hoax to get back at us for the group chat.”

“Do you want them to make out in front of us or something?” Seungkwan jokes.

“We will,” Mingyu says confidently.

“Fine,” Jeonghan says folding his arms across his chest, “Kiss each other.”

Mingyu looks at Wonwoo asking for permission. The other just rolls his eyes pulling Mingyu in by his t-shirt and pressing his lips against Mingyu’s. Mingyu brings up his palms to cup Wonwoo’s face deepening the kiss for a few seconds. Wonwoo leaves a soft bite on his top lip, tongue flicking it out to lick at it for a second before pulling away.

They turn back to face their audience. Most of them have their jaws unhinged in shock.

“Does that prove anything?” Wonwoo asks.

They all nod in unison.

“We’re ready for your interrogation now,” Mingyu says with a defeated sigh.

Soonyoung is the first to shoot his hand up. They indicate for him to speak.

“Why did you decide to tell us now?” Soonyoung asks.

“Because it’s been too long and you guys didn’t figure it out,” Wonwoo answers.

“Did any of you know for sure that they were dating?” Joshua asks the room.

“I did,” Chan pipes up.

“How?” Seungkwan asks.

 

Flashback

“You’re sure they’re not going to be back soon?” Mingyu asks helping to unbutton Wonwoo’s shirt in between frantic kisses.

“I’m sure,” Wonwoo gets out, bringing their faces together in another long kiss.

“I want you closer,” Mingyu complains lifting the other up and seating him on the kitchen island.

Wonwoo helps him pull off his shirt tossing it to the floor as he pulls Wonwoo’s legs to wrap tightly around his lower torso as they kiss again. Wonwoo makes a breathless sound, rocking against Mingyu. The sound coupled with the action urges him to continue the rocking pace as he constantly presses bruising kisses on Wonwoo’s lips.

They’re so caught up in each other that they don’t hear the door opening. The sound of a muffled thud gets their attention. 

It’s Chan whose face is flushed red as he quickly picks up the Gatorade bottle he’s dropped. He keeps his eyes focused on the floor.

They spend the next couple of minutes coming clean about their relationship to Chan who excitedly swears he wouldn’t tell anyone.

 

“That happened a month or two after we started dating,” Mingyu says.

“Chan has known for two years?!” Seungkwan shouts.

“No wonder he didn’t want to be a part of our group chat,” Soonyoung adds.

“Do you guys have any more questions?” Wonwoo asks.

They don’t actually have any questions at the moment as they’re still trying to come to terms with what they were just told.

“We’ll ask when we can think of anything to ask,” Minghao says, “I’m really happy for you guys.”

“Thanks” they both say.

 

2 days later

“Here,” Wonwoo says presenting a book to Chan who’s seated on the couch on his phone.

“What’s this for?” Chan asks accepting it, “Malcolm Gladwell?”

“It’s your reward for not telling them about the real first time you caught us,” Wonwoo says, “And I saw you reading one of his books and you looked like you enjoyed it so I got you another one by him.”

Chan nods. “Thanks. And there’s no way I would’ve told them about that. I still can’t get the sound of you moaning out of my head. It’s traumatizing.”

Wonwoo blushes at that.

“I’m so lucky I don’t have to share a room with you guys anymore,” Chan continues, “How could you even forget I was there? You guys would’ve been caught so fast if our other roommates were in the room at the time.”

“We’re more careful now,” Wonwoo says.

“Well, with age brings wisdom,” Chan quips, “By the way Mingyu hyung already bought me $1500 shirt for the same reason so you didn’t have to get me anything.”

Wonwoo shrugs. “It’s no big deal. Lend it to me when you’re done reading and we can talk about it if you want.”

“Sure,” Chan says then sticks his hand out with a serious expression on his face, “It was a pleasure doing business with you.”

Wonwoo completes the handshake laughing, then ruffles Chan hair and runs away when the other tries to hit him.


	13. The Missing Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippets of MinWon (that we haven't seen) from the previous chapters

Seungcheol’s Plan

“My hand is growing numb,” Wonwoo complains moving said appendage from between their bodies to pillow his head.

“Want me to spoon you instead?” Mingyu asks.

“It’s okay,” Wonwoo says, “I’ll just adjust my arm. You don’t get to be little spoon very often.”

“We don’t get to sleep on the same bed very often, period,” Mingyu says turning to face Wonwoo, “Do you think we should tell them now?”

“Weren’t you the one who wanted them to figure it out on their own?” Wonwoo asks, fingers stroking the hair behind Mingyu’s ear, “You need a haircut.”

“I’m getting one soon,” Mingyu replies, “They’re taking way too long to figure this out. I’m getting impatient.”

“How do you wanna tell them?” Wonwoo asks.

“Haven’t thought about how yet,” Mingyu says pulling Wonwoo closer into his chest, “Want me to kiss you in front of them?”

“Seriously?” Wonwoo asks with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s not the worst idea,” Mingyu says, “They’ll have to figure it out if they see us kissing.”

“Let’s brainstorm later,” Wonwoo says snuggling into Mingyu’s chest, “I’m sleepy.”

“Okay,” Mingyu replies placing a kiss on his hyung’s forehead, “Good night. I love you”

“I love you too. Good night Mingyu,” Wonwoo placing a kiss on the other’s chest, the only place he could reach.

 

Jeonghan’s Plan

“Jun hyung definitely made us lose on purpose,” Mingyu says sitting down on the couch.

“I agree,” Wonwoo says from his sprawl on the floor.

“Do you get the feeling that they’re trying to push us together?” Mingyu asks.

“Not really,” Wonwoo answers, “This is the first time it’s happened.”

“It isn’t. Remember that night Seungcheol hyung had that top secret meeting with Jihoon hyung that couldn’t wait so he had to kick me out of my room?” Mingyu asks.

“Yeah,” Wonwoo replies.

“Well, I asked Jihoon hyung what the meeting was about and he said it was about a song that they’re writing but he was obviously lying. I know when he’s lying,” Mingyu states passionately.

“I think you’re reading too deeply into this,” Wonwoo says.

“What if they’re trying to set us up together?” Mingyu asks horrified.

Wonwoo sits up on the floor to glare at him.

“Don’t you think it’s more likely that they know about us and are just trying to give us more time together without saying anything?” Wonwoo asks.

“No,” Mingyu states plainly, “I don’t think that is it.”

“Think later,” Wonwoo says getting up, “Let’s clean this apartment now so I can spend the rest of the day sleeping like I had planned.”

Mingyu gets up from the couch but instead of getting to the cleaning he pulls Wonwoo towards him by the waist.

“What?” Wonwoo asks bringing his arms around Mingyu’s neck.

“Nothing,” Mingyu replies placing a short peck on Wonwoo’s lips.

Wonwoo smiles into the kiss pulling Mingyu forward for another one. And another one. And another one.

“Later,” he says breaking the last kiss, “Let’s clean now.”

Mingyu nods brushing their noses together then placing one last peck on the tip of Wonwoo’s nose.

“I’ll grab the broom,” he says.

 

Joshua’s plan

“Do you know the meaning of purple roses?” Mingyu asks from his sprawl on the bed.

It’s unfair to call it a sprawl; he’s barely fitting in the little space Wonwoo’s left for him.

“Yeah,” Wonwoo says offhandedly, his eyes focused on the screen in front of him.

“I mean it,” Mingyu says.

“Mean what?” Wonwoo asks.

“I mean everything that purple roses represent,” Mingyu says.

Wonwoo turns to face him for a second with a questioning look in his eye, eyes quickly returning to the screen.

“Oh shit,” he shouts pulling off his headphones, “I just died. You said you weren’t going to bother me.”

Mingyu’s mouth opens in disbelief.

“Did you hear anything I just said?” he demands.

Wonwoo sighs pushing both the laptop and pair of headphones to rest by their feet. He gets on top of Mingyu, arms bordering him on either side. There’s just a sliver of space between them.

“I heard you,” Wonwoo says staring into his eyes.

Mingyu’s pupils are blown wide as he stares up at Wonwoo.

“Do you get turned on from just me being on top of you?” Wonwoo teases.

“Shut up,” Mingyu says, “I just lost my train of thought.”

“Good,” Wonwoo says, lowering his full weight on Mingyu.

Mingyu reaches up to take off the other’s glasses, resting it down on the floor.

Wonwoo cups his face with both hands, placing a long deep kiss on his lips that has him keening for breath in no time at all. Mingyu brings up his hands to cup Wonwoo’s face, pulling him into another long, dirty kiss. They go at it for about half an hour. Their lips are rubbed red and sensitive as they both lay back catching their breaths.

Wonwoo is the first to break the silence.

“There is no flower in this world that I can give you that can accurately express how deeply I love you,” he says.

Mingyu’s heart stutters in his chest. 

He turns towards Wonwoo cupping his cheek in one palm as he presses the slowest, sweetest kiss onto his lips.

Wonwoo can feel it igniting his soul.

“Me too,” Mingyu whispers staring into his eyes, “Me too.”

 

Jun’s plan

“Shit, you looked so hot in those pants,” Mingyu says instantly attacking the other’s neck with biting kisses.

Wonwoo’s fingers are struggling to lock the latch on the bathroom door with the way Mingyu is distracting him with his mouth and roving hands all over his body.

The latch finally clicks. Wonwoo takes the opportunity to push Mingyu up against the door and repay the favour, placing a long kiss on his lips before burning a trail down Mingyu’s neck with kisses.

“You don’t know what you do to me,” Mingyu babbles nonsensically under the onslaught.

He pulls Wonwoo tightly against him, attacking his mouth with kisses.

“I’ve never seen anyone look as hot as you do in a thigh strap,” Mingyu says squeezing the back of one of Wonwoo’s thighs, “It makes me want to sink my teeth into your thighs.”

“You can do that later,” Wonwoo replies in his deep voice that causes Mingyu to shiver, “Right now we don’t have a lot of time.”

“We haven’t done this in a long time,” Mingyu says in between another kiss.

“We’re no longer irresponsible teenagers,” Wonwoo says, their noses bumping against each other.

“No, we’re just irresponsible adults now,” Mingyu replies.

“Just for today,” Wonwoo says with a wicked smile, finagling with the buckle on Mingyu’s belt.

 

Soonyoung’s Plan

Mingyu sees a photobooth as they’re leaving the shooting game.

“Let’s do that,” he says pulling Wonwoo along with him.

The instructions aren’t in Korean but Mingyu manages to figure out the photobooth and selects the option that takes five photos.

There’s a variety of headbands and hats and other assorted paraphernalia to wear in a bin in the stall. Wonwoo plops a Luffy straw hat onto his head, Mingyu chooses a pink Hello Kitty headband.

For their first pose they stick with the usual peace signs, Wonwoo has one arm propped on Mingyu’s shoulder and is shooting a peace sign with his other hand, Mingyu is shooting peace signs with both hands and they’re both smiling.

“Now for a cute one,” Mingyu says.

They both purse their lips out like Seungcheol does in his selcas as the machine takes the second photo.

Wonwoo takes the hat off his head and plucks the headband from Mingyu’s.

“There’s a special one I want to take,” he says at Mingyu’s questioning look, “Just look at the camera.”

Mingyu does as he says. As the flash is about to go off Wonwoo places a kiss on Mingyu’s cheek.

“What is your face doing?” Wonwoo asks after the third picture is taken, “That picture is going to come out looking weird.”

“I wasn’t expecting that,” Mingyu says.

“That was the point Mingyu,” Wonwoo says.

“I wanna do a special one too,” Mingyu says.

He pulls Wonwoo as close to him as possible. Wonwoo rests his head on his shoulder, smiling up at him as Mingyu lowers his face.

The camera goes off taking the fourth photo.

As Mingyu’s lips connect with Wonwoo’s the camera takes their final photo.

They decorate their pictures with cheesy heart shaped stickers and write their names before printing them and then heading back out to wander around the amusement park.

 

Jihoon’s Plan

“Jihoon knows I’m in love with you,” Wonwoo says.

“Holy shit! You scared the living daylights out of me,” Mingyu says holding his chest.

He had just stepped into his dark room after spending a couple of hours hanging out with Minghao at 8Bar.

Mingyu flips on the light switch.

Wonwoo is lying down on his loft bed with his blanket covering half of his body.

“Is that my hoodie you’re wearing?” Mingyu asks.

Wonwoo nods into his pillow.

Mingyu turns to change into his sleeping clothes.

“What do you mean hyung knows?” Mingyu asks.

“He saw some lyrics I wrote about you,” Wonwoo says, “and I didn’t bother denying anything since we’re waiting for them to figure it out and all.”

“I thought Seungkwan or Jeonghan hyung would’ve figured it out first,” Mingyu says.

“I thought Hansol would’ve figured it out first,” Wonwoo says as Mingyu climbs onto the bed.

“Are you spending the night here?” Mingyu asks, lying down beside him.

“Yeah,” Wonwoo says immediately cuddling up to him. Mingyu opens his arms welcoming him.

Jihoon enters his room later not batting an eyelash at seeing Wonwoo in there even though it is the first time he’s seen Wonwoo lying on Mingyu’s bed.

“Hyung, can Wonwoo hyung spend the night here?” Mingyu asks Jihoon.

“Sure,” Jihoon says getting ready for the bed.

He takes the lights off and gets into his bed.

“Should we just tell him?” Mingyu whispers to Wonwoo in the darkness.

“Sure,” Wonwoo says.

“Jihoon hyung,” Mingyu calls out.

“What?” Jihoon answers.

“I just wanted to let you know that we’re dating,” Mingyu says, “Me and Wonwoo hyung. Like dating each other.”

Wonwoo snorts at Mingyu’s explanation.

“Thanks for telling me Mingyu,” Jihoon replies.

“Aren’t you surprised?” Mingyu asks.

Jihoon lets out a loud laugh causing both Wonwoo and Mingyu to raise their heads and look at him in concern.

“Not at all,” Jihoon replies.

 

Seokmin’s Plan

Wonwoo has been staring at Mingyu since he entered the room and started slurping his bowl of ramen. At first Mingyu thought it was because Wonwoo wanted some ramen but he’d offered him some and he’d declined it. He lowers his eyes whenever Mingyu looks at him and he keeps biting his lips looking like there’s something he needs to get out. Mingyu decides to just ask him but before he can, Wonwoo speaks up.

“I had a sex dream about Seungkwan last night,” Wonwoo says, facepalming instantly when the words leave his lips.

The ramen Mingyu was just bringing towards his mouth slides off the chopsticks and back in to the bowl as he stares at Wonwoo. He puts the bowl aside turning his attention towards him.

“Those dreams are normal, aren’t they?” Mingyu says trying to comfort him as he reads the obvious embarrassment on Wonwoo’s face.

“No they’re not,” Wonwoo says, “Do you have random dreams of that nature about our members?”

“Only about you,” Mingyu says.

Wonwoo shakes his head at him, smiling.

“How did you manage to dream that?” Mingyu asks.

“I don’t know,” Wonwoo says, “At the beginning it was normal. I was dreaming about you then you turned into Seungkwan by the end of it.”

“Do you dream about me a lot?” Mingyu asks teasingly as he moves closer bracketing Wonwoo’s body with his.

“Not the time,” Wonwoo says pushing at him, “Go eat your food.”

“Oh, I see how it is now,” Mingyu says sitting back, “Suddenly you don’t want me to kiss you? Should I call Seungkwan here for you then?”

“Oh my God,” Wonwoo says as his face reddens, “Shut up.”

Mingyu laughs at him turning back to his ramen.

“I hope I don’t have to see Seungkwan for the rest of the day,” Wonwoo says, “I won’t know how to face him.”

“You’re lucky he’s out all day,” Mingyu replies getting up to take his bowl to the kitchen, “Want some ramen?”

Wonwoo shakes his head. “I’m craving Jjamppong.”

“Tell Seungkwan to buy you some when he’s on his way back,” Mingyu replies with a smirk.

Wonwoo breathes out a long sigh at his teasing. 

“Get out and don’t come back here,” he says glaring at Mingyu seriously.

“I’m coming back to make you forget all about Seungkwan,” Mingyu says leaving with a wink.

Wonwoo groans tossing his pillow at him.

Mingyu bursts into loud laughter as the pillow hits him on the way out.

 

Minghao’s Plan

The dorm is dark when he gets in. The kitchen light is still on so he goes in there to see who is still up.

It’s Wonwoo who’s sitting on the island sipping a glass of water.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Mingyu asks brushing a hand against one of his thighs as he passes on his way to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

“No,” Wonwoo says, “I was playing a game. I’m now going to bed.”

Mingyu lets out a sigh.

“You spend too much time playing games,” he says, “It’s straining your eyes and making your sight worse.”

“I wear my glasses when I’m playing,” Wonwoo rebuts.

“It’s still bad for you,” Mingyu says, “You should stop playing at night at least so it won’t interrupt your sleep.”

“But I sleep fine,” Wonwoo says.

“For now,” Mingyu shoots back.

Wonwoo smiles into his glass of water.

Mingyu places the bottle back into the fridge coming to stand between Wonwoo’s open legs, removing the glass from his hand and encompassing him into his arms. Wonwoo hums resting his head on top of Mingyu’s, one hand scratching the hairs at the back of Mingyu’s neck as the other rests flat on his back.

“Minghao knows I’m in love with you,” Mingyu says after a few moments.

“That’s good,” Wonwoo says, “At this rate, the whole group will know by next week. That’s what you wanted right?”

“He doesn’t know that we’re together though,” Mingyu clarifies.

“Oh,” Wonwoo says with a chuckle, “So, he thinks you’re pining over me?”

“He thinks we’re pining over each other,” Mingyu corrects.

“How can he even tell?” Wonwoo asks, “You’re obvious so I can understand that but, me?”

“He’s more intuitive than you think,” Mingyu says, rubbing his face against Wonwoo’s chest.

They stay like that for a couple minutes in the still darkness of the kitchen.

“You’re falling asleep,” Wonwoo says after a while, stroking his fingers through Mingyu’s hair, “Go to bed.”

“Tuck me in?” Mingyu asks.

“You’re not that drunk,” Wonwoo says.

Mingyu makes a begging noise.

Wonwoo yields at the sound helping Mingyu undress when they reach at his room and tucking him in. He places a small kiss on Mingyu’s forehead that makes Mingyu screw his eyes shut cutely then he leaves for his own room.

 

Seungkwan’s Plan

“I’m so tired,” Wonwoo says, head bent under the spray, the pressure of the water therapeutic as it batters his neck.

“I know,” Mingyu says, pouring shampoo onto his hands and rubbing them together. 

He puts his hands on Wonwoo’s hair massaging his scalp with the shampoo. Wonwoo lets out a moan at the feeling. Mingyu presses a quick kiss on his shoulder as he continues shampooing Wonwoo’s hair. When he’s satisfied with that he moves on pumping some body wash onto his hands and bringing his hands back on Wonwoo’s body spreading the soapy liquid over his back and limbs.

Wonwoo returns the favour taking his time passing his fingers over Mingyu’s scalp, alternating the pressure of his fingers on his head. His hands get tired after a while since he has to reach up a little higher due to Mingyu’s height. He moves on to washing Mingyu’s body with the body wash then they both stand under the warm spray washing the suds away from their bodies.

When the suds are completely washed away, Wonwoo puts his arms around Mingyu’s neck pulling him closer and brushing their mouths together. Mingyu brings his arms around the other’s back deepening the kiss.  
“  
Let’s get out of here before Seungcheol hyung starts banging on the door,” Mingyu whispers as they separate.

Wonwoo hums in answer. They both grab their towels and leave the bathroom.

 

Vernon’s Help

Wonwoo had gotten there a bit earlier. He’s been waiting on Mingyu for fifteen minutes. The other had texted when he’d left home so he knows that Mingyu is on his way. 

He’s sipping at the red wine the waiter had poured as he takes in his surroundings. The restaurant looks like all expensive places do; minimal décor, dim lighting, monotone walls, lots of glass and friendly, accommodating staff. There’s one couple there that’s seated far away.

The door pushes open getting Wonwoo’s attention.

Mingyu walks in with a look of confusion on his face that quickly formulates into a big smile when he spots Wonwoo at the table.

“What are we doing here?” Mingyu asks with a soft smile as he seats himself.

“A date,” Wonwoo replies taking in the sight of Mingyu in front of him.

“This isn’t really your style,” Mingyu says looking around.

“But, it is your style,” Wonwoo says, “I just thought we’d try something different.”

“Wow, we should argue more often if it means you treating me to expensive stuff,” Mingyu teases.

Wonwoo shakes his head at him. “We don’t have to argue for me to do this.”

The waiter interrupts bringing them the menus then pouring them both glasses of wine that Wonwoo had chosen.

Mingyu takes a sip from his glass then considers for a moment. “Is this my favourite bottle?” he asks.

Wonwoo nods. “I do listen when you talk you know.”

“I know,” Mingyu says.

“It’s just,” Wonwoo starts, “We usually do what I’m comfortable with. But, sometimes we should do things like this, fancy restaurants and expensive stuff.”

“That sounds great,” Mingyu says, “But I do enjoy cuddling with you in your room while eating $2 ice cream.”

“Well, we can mix it up sometimes,” Wonwoo says.

The waiter comes back to take their orders then shortly after returns with their plates. They dig in to their plates of steaks and vegetables.

“This was nice,” Mingyu says as he puts the last piece of meat into his mouth.

Wonwoo hums in agreement.

They decline dessert at the restaurant, leaving and walking down the street.

“Want to go to our favourite ice cream place?” Mingyu asks.

Wonwoo nods.

They get their usual flavours at the ice cream place, sitting at their favourite booth at the back where they can cuddle together on the same side and feed each other and be as disgustingly coupley as they want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for going on this journey with me and for all your comments and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you do. I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
